Malec'in Gözünden Ölümcül Oyuncaklar
by toujourspurr
Summary: Haydi gelin seri boyunca Magnus ve Alec'in ilişkisine ışık tutalım.
1. Alec ile Tanışmak

Magnus neden bu partiyi verdiğinden emin değildi. Kendisine her ne kadar bunun kedisinin doğum günü için olduğunu söylese de Başkan Miyav uzun zamandır yatağının altında saklanıyordu.

Partide özellikle görmek istediği kimse yoktu. Hayatı oldukça sıkıcı bir şeye dönüşmüştü. Çoğu şey onu boğuyordu **—** monoton günler birbirini kovalayıp duruyordu.

Clary hakkında da endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Jocelyn aradığında Clary ile kavga ettiğini ve onun çekip gittiğini söylemişti. Magnus o günden beri onlardan haber almamıştı. Büyüyü yenilemek için bir ay gecikmişlerdi bile.

Magnus kıza oldukça alışmıştı. Bu garipti. Onun için hiçbir şey ifade etmemeliydi fakat kızın büyümesini izlemişti. İki yıla bir de olsa, daha önce hiçbir çocuğu bu kadar sık görmemişti.

Magnus iki kez zilinin çalındığını duydu. Kapıya doğru yöneldi ve dramatik bir şekilde kapıyı açtı.

Önünde bir kız duruyordu, siyah saçları ve koyu renkli gözleri olan bir Gölge Avcısıydı. Yüz hatlarına bakarak ismi hakkında kesin bir sonuca varamasa da tahmin etmesi gerekirse Lightwood derdi.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane?" diye sordu kız.

"Evet, benim." diyerek cevapladı Magnus.

Kızın yanında üç Gölge Avcısı daha vardı: kendini beğenmiş bir sarışın, onun arkasında duran siyah saçlı bir çocuk — ve Clary! Gölge Avcıları ile takılarak ne halt ediyordu? Annesi neredeydi? Onlarla konuşurken şaşkınlığını yüzüne yansıtmamayı başardı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde partisine davetiyeleri vardı.

Davetiyeyi açıklamak için "Sarhoştum herhalde." diyiverdi. Kapısını sonunda kadar araladı ve "Girin. Ve konuklarımı öldürmemeye çalışın."

Davetiyeleri olsun ya da olmasın, onları her halükarda içeri alırdı zaten. Clary'nin neden burada olduğunu bilmek istiyordu. Buraya gelmesi gerektiğini nasıl bilmişti? Ne kadarını hatırlıyordu? Jocelyn, Clary'nin yalnız gelmesine asla izin vermezdi. Magnus kadının zaten bir bilgisi olmadığından şüpheleniyordu.

Magnus, genç yüzlerindeki hayranlık ifadesini alçak gönüllülükle karşıladı. İnsanların onun eserlerine böyle bakmasını seviyordu. Alçak gönüllü olmasına da gerek olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Sonuçta evine, partiye hazırlık olsun diye büyü yapmıştı. Tüm mobilyalar kenara çekilmişti, yaşamayan misafirleri için pencereler örtülmüştü ve tabii ki dans alanının ortasında bir disko topu dikkat çekiyordu. Clary'nin gözlerini takip etti ve dikkatinin barmenin iki çift kolunda toplandığını gördü.

"Partiden hoşlanır mısın?" Magnus ona Kurabiye diye seslenmekten kendini son anda alıkoymuştu. Bu, ona yıllar önce verdiği bir takma addı. Neden öyle dediğini hatırlamıyordu fakat annesi beğense de beğenmese de bu isim Clary'e uyuyordu. Magnus, Jocelyn'in onu Clary'e ölüm perisi dediği için affetmediğini düşünüyordu. Clary o zamanlar çok küçüktü. Kedisinin kuyruğunu çektikten sonra bağıran bir bebekti. Kurabiye, ölüm perisinden çok daha iyiydi. Jocelyn'in rahatlamayı öğrenmesi lazımdı.

"Bu partinin bir nedeni var mı?" diye sordu Clary.

"Kedimin doğum günü." cevapladı Magnus ve Başkan Miyav'ın partiye katılmamasına şaşırmış gibi yaptı.

Sarışın olan tekrardan yörüngesine girmişti ve siyah saçlı çocuk, onu gölgesiymiş gibi takip ediyordu.

"MAGNUS BANE!" Ses odanın karşısından geliyordu. Magnus, vampire bakmak için döndü. İsmini hatırlayamıyordu, belki Gregor olabilirdi. Birisi motosikletine kutsal su dökerek mahvetmişti. Magnus bunu yapanın beklenmedik misafirleri olan Nefilimlerden biri olduğuna iddiaya girebilirdi. Büyük ihtimalle sarışın olan yapmıştı.

Vampir, Magnus'un sinirlerini bozmaya başlamıştı. Parmağını şıklattı ve vampirin soluk borusunu tıkadı. Nefes alması gerekmiyordu tabii ki fakat bu, bir süreliğine de olsa onu sustururdu. Magnus bir adım geriye çekildi ve vampiri büyü ile evinden dışarı attı.

"Vay canına, bu etkileyiciydi." dedi sarışın.

"Bu gerizekalıyı mı kastediyorsun?" dedi Magnus. Bu partileri neden veriyordu ki? Onu huysuzlaştırmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyorlardı. Yine de tüm gün evinde kedisi ile yalnız başına olmaktan daha iyi olduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Yakıt deposuna kutsal suyu biz koyduk, biliyorsun." dedi gülerek sarışının gölgesi. Magnus Gölge Avcısının kahkahasını duyunca şaşırmıştı. Muhteşem bir gülüşü vardı. Çok bulaşıcıydı.

"Alec," dedi sarışın. "Kapa çeneni."

Demek ismi buydu. Alec.

"Bunu tahmin etmiştim," dedi Magnus, hafifçe gülümseyerek. "Bu yüzden mi partimi basmaya karar verdiniz? Sadece birkaç kan emicinin motosikletini bozmak için mi?"

"Hayır," dedi sarışın. "Seninle konuşmamız gerek. Tercihen gözden uzak bir yerde."

Magnus, tanımadığı Gölge Avcıları tarafından yaklaşılan bir iblis efendisi gibi davranmaya çalıştı. Ve Clary de onu tanımadığına göre başka ne yapabilirdi ki? Buna rağmen sarışının üstü kapalı tehdidini fark etmişti. Sarışın kesinlikle onun iyi tarafında değildi.

Magnus onları yatak odasına götürdü. Bu oda parti için büyü yapmadığı tek odaydı. Kapısı kapalı kalan tek oda.

Magnus hala onu tanımıyormuş gibi yaparak Clary'i dinledi. Clary'nin, Magnus'u değil de annesini ve hatıralarını sorması en iyisi olurdu.

Bu durumda nerede durduğundan emin değildi. Tabii, Clary'i hayatı boyunca tanımıştı fakat amcası falan değildi. O bir yabancıydı. Jocelyn, onun Clary'e anlatmasını ister miydi? Jocelyn ona hiçbir şey anlatmamıştı: babasının kim olduğunu, annesinin bir Gölge Avcısı olduğunu, Clary'nin de bu dünyanın bir parçası olduğunu… Hiçbir şey.

"Kardeşler'in onun zihninden neler çıkarabileceğini görmek için Sessiz Şehir'e gittik," dedi sarışın olan. "İki kelime bulabildiler. Sanırım ne olduklarını tahmin edersin."

Ah, demek onu tanımıyormuş gibi yapmasının hiçbir anlamı yoktu. Sessiz Kardeşler'in ne bulduğunu tam olarak biliyordu. İmzası. Onu orada bırakmamalıydı fakat eseriyle gerçekten gurur duyuyordu. Oldukça eşsiz bir büyüydü ve ustalıkla yapılmıştı. Artık onlara anlatmaktan başka bir çaresi yoktu.

"Yani buraya girdiğimiz anda Clary'i tanıdın," dedi sarışın Magnus açıklamasını bitirir bitirmez. "Tanımış olmalısın."

"Elbette tanıdım." dedi Magnus bıkkınlıkla. "Ve şaşırtıcıydı da."

Clary anılarını geri istiyordu, Magnus ona anılarının zamanla döneceğini anlatmaya çalıştı. Sarışın olan hala onu gıcık ediyordu ama. Emirler yağdırıp duruyordu. Magnus gerçekten ondan hoşlanmamıştı. Clary'nin bu güvenilmez Nefilimle ne işi vardı?

"Sana zarar vermedim," dedi Magnus. Elinde olmadan dudaklarını büküp keskin beyaz dişlerini ortaya çıkarmıştı. Böyle bir şeyle suçlandığına inanamıyordu. Önemsediği ilk çocuğa zarar vermekle suçlanmak ha?

Birden sözcükler ağzından dökülmeye başladı. Clary'i tüm hayatından şüphe ettiren o değildi. Her genç farklı hissederdi. Farklı olmak mükemmel bir şekilde karşılanmıyordu ve o bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Onlara ebeveynlerini anlattı ve daha önce kimseye söylemediği şeyleri söyledi. Neden böyle yaptığından emin değildi. Konuşmasını durduramayacak kadar güçlü şeyler hissetmeyeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Sanki bir tsunami, görünmez duvarlarını yıkmış ve onu ele geçirmiş gibiydi.

"Bu senin hatan değildi," dedi sarışının gölgesi. "Büyürken içinde bulunduğun şartları sen seçemezsin."

 _Bunu bir Nefilimin demesi ne kadar sıra dışı,_ diye düşündü Magnus. Normalde Gölge Avcılarının genlerine üstünlük duygusu işlenmiş gibiydi ve az önce olan bunun tam tersiydi. Bu gen onları, iblis efendilerini ve perileri böyle doğdukları için, vampirler ve kurt adamları da onlara yapılan şeyler için yargılamalarına ve cezalandırmalarına itiyordu.

Magnus kendisini toparladı. Clary onu dinlemiyordu ve Magnus vazgeçerek ona Gri Kitap'ı göstermeye karar verdi. Belki birkaç anısını geri getirebilirdi.

Magnus sarışının gölgesi olan siyah saçlı çocukla göz göze geldi ve çocuğun gözlerini ilk defa fark etti. Maviydi. Güzel, masmavi gözler. Magnus çocuğun yüz hatlarına hayran hayran bakmaktan kendini alıkoyamadı. Sanki bir mıknatıs Magnus'un bakışlarını onun üstünde tutuyordu.

Çocuk, Magnus'un bakışları altında kızardı. Tepkisi, onu heyecanlandırmıştı. Fakat o masmavi gözler şimdi ellerine bakıyordu. Magnus, çocuğun yukarı bakmasını diledi. Böylesine bir güzelliği saklamak yazık oluyordu.

"Şimdi, eğer burada işimiz bittiyse," dedi Magnus. "Konuklar birbirini yemeye başlamadan partime dönmek istiyorum."

Sarışın çocuk sinirlenmişe benziyordu ama mavi gözlü olan elini onun omzuna koydu.

"Böyle bir olasılık var mı?" diye sordu mavi gözlü.

Adı Alec'ti, değil mi? Alec şimdi ona bakıyordu. Magnus elinde olamadan yüzündeki ifadeden zevk aldı. Ne kadar açık bir şekilde merakını sergiliyordu. Diğer Nefilimlerden çok farklıydı.

"Bu daha önce oldu." dedi Magnus. Hala mıhlanmış gibi Alec'in gözlerine bakıyordu.

Magnus kendini toparladı ve gençleri odasından kovdu fakat Alec'i gözünden ayırmadı.

Demek siyah saçlı kız mavi gözlünün kız kardeşiydi. O bir Lightwood ise Alec de öyleydi… Ama mavi gözlü bir Lightwood mu? Magnus, jenerasyonlar boyu kaba, kendini üstün zanneden, yeşil gözlü Lightwood'ları hatırladı fakat hiç mavi gözlere sahip olanla karşılaşmamıştı.

"Buraya gelin," dedi Alec kız kardeşini gördüğünde. "Fasulye sırığına da dikkat edin."

"Fasulye sırığına dikkat edin mi?" dedi sarışın.

"Daha önce yanından geçtiğimde beni çimdikledi. Biraz fazla mahrem bir yerimi."

Mavi gözlü buna o kadar utanmış gözüküyordu ki, yabancı biri tarafından dokunulmak… Çok masumdu. Magnus birden bunu bozma isteğiyle doldu. Aklı çocuğa yapmak istediği onca şey ile oldu, onu kızartmak tüm yolları deneyebilirdi. Ne kadar lezzetli birisiydi. Oldukça müstehcen düşüncelerdi bunlar. Kendisini yaşlı, pis bir bunak gibi hissetti fakat bu elinde değildi. Çocuk göz kamaştırıcıydı!

Alec'in kız kardeşi sarhoş gibi görünüyordu, yanlarında getirdiği sıradanın bir sıçan olduğunu söylüyordu. Alec, onun sözlerini mecazi bir şekilde yorumlamıştı ve birden korumacı bir hale büründü. _Alec'in kardeşini korumak istemesi ne kadar da tatlı_ , diye düşündü Magnus.

Magnus gençleri tartışırken izledi. Gözü sürekli mavi gözlüye kayıyordu. Başını salladı. Neler oluyordu? Tamam, çocuk afet gibiydi ama gerçekten kendine anlam veremiyordu.

Magnus gölgelerde saklanarak onları izledi ve sıradanı sıçanlıktan kurtarmak amacı ile adından birkaç kez bahsedildiğini duydu.

Teslim olarak, Clary'nin yanına gitti ve arkadaşının birkaç saate kendine gelip insana dönüşeceğini söyledi. Büyüyü tersine çevirmek, yardım etmekten çok zarar verirdi. Clary bu haberi iyi karşılamadı ama buna engel olamıyordu. O her zaman tutkulu olmuştu.

Magnus kapısının orada bir kargaşa duydu. Kulağa yine o çılgın vampirler gibi geliyordu. Bu parti onu hasta etmeye başlamıştı. Birbiriyle atışan ergenlerin yanından ayrıldı.

Kan emicilere motosikletlerini tamir etmeleri için gün doğumuna kadar süre verdi ve partiyi bitirdi. Alacağını almıştı zaten.

Misafirleri evi terk etti, parti bittikten sonra ortalıkta dolanmaktan daha iyisini biliyorlardı. Geride kalanlardan hoşlanmıyordu, özellikle bayılıp kalmış olanlardan. Eğer bilincini yitirdiyse sorun değildi, sabah evine yollardı. Fakat yürüyebilecek haldelerse Magnus onlara dediği anda gitmeleri gerekiyordu. Öyle ya da böyle.

"Sizi gördüğüme memnun oldum demek isterdim," dedi Magnus Nefilim misafirlerini yolcu ederken. "Ama açıkçası olmadım. Ama hepinizin sevimsiz olduğunu düşündüğümü de sanmayın." Mavi gözlerin içine baktı ve göz kırptı. "Beni arar mısın?"

Brooklyn'nin Baş İblis Efendisi olarak numarası, enstitüde vardı zaten. Mavi Gözlü, onu arayabilirdi. Bir olasılıktı fakat büyük ihtimalle gerçekleşmeyecekti. Yine de onunla flört etmek, kendini durdurması için fazla eğlenceliydi.

Çocuğun yüzündeki şaşkınlık çok tatlıydı. Bir şekilde, kızarması daha da tatlıydı. Telaşlı bir şekilde kekeliyordu, sanki ona ilgi göstermesi çok şaşırtıcıymış gibi. Çocuk aynaya hiç bakmamış mıydı? Zavallı çocuk, sarışın onu çekip götürmeden önce bir kelime dahi konuşamamıştı.

Onları izlerken Magnus sıkıcı hayatına elektrik verilmiş gibi hissetti.

* * *

Alec, Magnus Bane'in onunla flört etmesinden veya onu kesmesinden ne çıkarması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Üzerinde çok düşünmemeye çalıştı.

"Partide sen hiç eğlenmedin mi, Alec?" diye sordu kız kardeşi.

"Hayır."

"Magnus'tan hoşlanabileceğini düşündüm. Tatlı biri, değil mi?"

"Tatlı mı?" Alec kardeşine deliymiş gibi baktı. "Kedi yavruları tatlıdır. İblis efendileri…" Bir an tereddüt etti. "Değildir."

"Yine de ondan hoşlanacağını düşündüm." dedi İzzy. "Arkadaş olabileceğinizi."

"Benim arkadaşlarım var." dedi Jace'e bakarak. Sahip olamayacağın arkadaşlar, diye hatırlattı kendisine. Fark edilmek hoşuna gitmişti ama. Şaşırtıcıydı fakat güzeldi.

* * *

Magnus sonunda evini düzenleyebilmişti. Mobilyalar büyüyle eski yerlerine koyulmuştu, yeniden evde başka odalar da olduğu izlenimini veriyordu. Dans alanı ve ışıklar kaybolmuştu ve kedisi koltukta mutlu bir biçimde uyuyordu. Başkan Miyav partilerinden hoşlanmıyordu, bu doğruydu.

Pijamalarını giyindi, bugün alımlı bir kimono tercih etmişti. Yatağa girdiğinde zili tekrardan çaldı. Bu sefer her zamanki gibi cevap vermeye karar verdi. Hoparlöre bastırdı ve tehdit edici bir şekilde bağırdı.

"DİNLENMEMİ BÖLMEYE CESARET EDEN KİM?"

"Merkez'den geliyorum."

"Ah, evet." dedi Magnus hevesle. "Mavi gözlü olan mı?"

"Hayır. Genellikle gözlerimin altın rengi olduğu söylenir. Ve parlak."

"Ah, demek osun." dedi Magnus mutluluğun çekip gittiğini hissederek. Aptal sarışın geri dönmüştü. "Yukarı gelsen iyi olur."

"Uyuyordum," dedi Magnus kıyafetini açıklamak için. Clary ve sarışın antrede duruyordu.

Sarışın, uyku kıyafetleri konusunda oldukça kaba bir şey söylemek üzereydi, biliyordu fakat Kurabiye, sarışın çocuk konuşamadan onu bölmüştü.

Magnus kedisinin bacaklarına sürtündüğünü hissetti. Clary çok tatlı bir kızdı. Kedisinin adını bile hatırlıyordu. Eğer babasının kim olduğunu bilmese, bu tarz karanlık insanlarla bir bağlantısı olduğunu tahmin bile edemezdi.

Clary'nin sıçanı, daha doğrusu arkadaşı kayıptı.

Magnus isteksiz bir biçimde edebildiği kadar yardım etti. Büyük ihtimalle sıçanı hangi vampirin aldığını, vampirlerin ininin nerede olduğunu ve en yakın kilisenin adresini söyledi. Fakat onlar için bir portal açmayı reddetti. İşleri bittiğinde kapıyı suratlarına çarptı. Onlara yardım etmekten hoşlandığını düşünmelerini istemiyordu yoksa her küçük iş için ona gelmeye başlarlardı.

Magnus, ilk defa Gölge Avcıları ile kaynaştığı zamanı, yüz yıldan da öncesini hatırladı. Will Herondale sırılsıklam bir şekilde kapısında belirmişti ve ona yardım etmesi için yalvarırken yüzünü acı kaplamıştı. Will eninde sonunda onun arkadaşı olmuştu ama ölümlü olduğu için o öleli uzun zaman oluyordu. _Gölge Avcıların sorunu bu işte,_ diye düşündü Magnus. Aydınlık yaşamları ve güçlü sevgileri ile kendilerini önemsetiyorlardı. Ondan sonra da ölüveriyorlardı. Magnus bir daha Gölge Avcılarına bulaşmamaya kararlıydı. Charlotte, Henry, Will, hatta Jessamine'i bile düşünmek ona acı veriyordu. Jem hala hayattaydı fakat Kardeş Zachariah olarak aynı değildi. Tessa, bu insanlara son bağlantısıydı ama o da Spiral Labyrinth'deydi.

 _Hayır,_ diye Magnus yemin etti. O güzel mavi gözlü Gölge Avcısı gelse bile Magnus Bane, Gölge Avcılarıyla duygusal bir bağ kurmayacaktı.

* * *

Bu bir çeviri hikayesidir. Orijinaline s/11854011/1/Malec-s-Point-of-View-of-The-Mortal-Instruments bu linkten ulaşabilirsiniz.


	2. Alec'i İyileştirmek

Magnus mavi gözlü çocuğu düşünmemeye çalışıyordu fakat çok da iyi bir iş çıkardığı söylenemezdi. Böylesine bir güzelliğin düşüncelerini ele geçirmesi şaşırtıcı değildi, sonuçta siyah saçlar ve mavi gözler her zaman onun en sevdiği kombinasyon olmuştu. Geçen geceki Gölge Avcısına da çok yakışıyorlardı. Bu aralar müşterisi olmadığı için kafasını da dağıtamıyordu.

Magnus iç çekti. Çocuk büyük ihtimalle onu aramayacaktı. Gölge Avcıları, Aşağı Dünyalılarla çıkmazlardı. Bir erkeğin başka bir erkekle çıkmasına da sıcak bakmıyorlardı. Magnus böyle bir şeyi neden yaptığını bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği çocuğun çok çekici olduğuydu.

Bir anda Magnus'un önünde bir ateş mesajı belirdi. Refleks olarak havada yakaladı ve okuyuverdi. Anında kapıdan çıkıp enstitüye doğru yol aldı.

Alec ise enstitüdeki bir yatakta bilinci yarı açık biçimde yatıyordu. Zehrin damarlarında dolaştığını hissedebiliyor ve bir şekilde kimsenin elinden bir şey gelmediğini de biliyordu. Fakat bunu sindirebilecek kadar zihni açık değildi. Yavaş yavaş boğulduğunu hissediyordu. Belli belirsiz bir biçimde konuşmaya çalıştığının farkındaydı. Jace'e, Isabelle'e ve ebeveynlerine sesleniyordu. Ama sesi pek çıkmıyordu. Eğer enerjisi olsaydı, bağırıyor olurdu. Her yeri acıyordu.

Alec, çevresinde insanların konuştuğunu ve ayak seslerini duydu. Sonrasında ise ona dokunan soğuk fakat nazik eller hissetti. Neler olduğunun farkında değildi, umursamıyordu da. Onun için tek gerçeklik, damarlarında hissettiği zehir olmuştu. Başka hiçbir şey düşünemiyordu.

Acı, bedenini terk etmeye başlayana dek neler olduğunu anlayamadı. Odayı aydınlatan mavi-kırmızı ışıltılar gördü — acısını alıp uzaklara götüren ışıklar. Alec, bedeninin kendisine geldiğini, bilincinin açıldığını hissedebiliyordu. Başında duran kişinin bileğini kavradı ve hayatı buna bağlıymışçasına ona tutundu.

Görüşü netleşirken, onu iyileştirenin kim olduğunu fark etti. Magnus'un yüzü, görebildiği tek şeydi. Odaklanabildiği tek şey, İblis Efendisinin bileğindeki eliydi. Ne kadar süre böyle kaldığını bilmiyordu, bir saat veya bir gün olabilirdi fakat Magnus yanından ayrılmadı.

Magnus, Gölge Avcısını uyurken seyretti. Çocuğun suratındaki ifade ve uyurken bile bileğini tutması onu şaşırtmıştı. Daha önce iyileştirdiği hiçbir Gölge Avcısı, aslında hayır — daha önce iyileştirdiği hiç kimse onu bırakmama konusunda bu kadar ısrarcı olmamıştı. Magnus kendine engel olamıyordu. O da ayrılmak istemiyordu. Çocuğun hayati tehlikesi geçmişti ama Magnus yine de yerinden kalkmadı ve uyurken Alec'in, bileğini tutmasına izin verdi.

Alec uyandığında, uyuduğunun farkına varmadığını fark etti. Magnus'u hala orada gördüğüne şaşırmıştı. Gün doğuyordu, demek ki Magnus tüm gece onunla kalmıştı. Alec, Magnus'un suratına baktı. Altın rengi gözlerinin güneş ışında nasıl parladığına bakakaldı. Kendisini adamın ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşünürken yakaladı. Kedi gibi olan gözlerinde bir asalet vardı.

Magnus, Alec'in cesaretini toplayıp bir şey demesine fırsat verecek kadar uzun kalmadı. Alec, güneş ışığının İblis Efendisinin gözlerinden yansımasına hayran hayran bakarken adamın onu kurtarma zahmetine neden girdiğini düşündü. Alec hayatta olduğuna minnettardı fakat ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Aklından geçen tek şey, 'Böyle bir zorunluluğun olmamasına rağmen hayatımı kurtardığın için teşekkür ederim ve bu arada çok güzelsin' idi. Bunları da diyemezdi.

Güneş tepeye varıp hava tamamen aydınlandığında, Magnus odayı sessizce terk etti.


	3. İlk Öpücük

Magnus dairesine geri dönmüştü. Gölge Avcısını iyileştirmek ona fazla enerji kaybettirmemişti ve bu hizmet karşılığında para almadığı için pişman değildi. Ne de olsa, böylesine bir güzelliğin ölmesine göz yummak yazık olurdu. Şimdi düşününce, onlara neden fatura kesmediğinden emin değildi. Çocuğun gözlerinde bir şey vardı. Bileğine nasıl yapışıp kaldığını unutamamıştı.

Lightwoodların oğlunu büyük ihtimalle bir daha asla göremeyecekti, bu bir gerçekti. İblis Efendisine ihtiyacı duymadığı sürece yani. İtiraf etmeliydi, çocuktan hoşlanmıştı. Onunla flört etmek, Magnus'un haftasının en önemli olayıydı. Magnus bunu bir süre düşündü ve daha fazla dışarı çıkması gerektiğini fark etti.

Tam da o sırada, zilin çaldığını duydu. Magnus bu kısma bayılıyordu. Eğer kapıdaki tanımadığı biriyse, onları deli gibi korkutuyordu.

"BAŞ İBLİS EFENDİSİNİ KİM ÇAĞIRDI?" dedi Magnus en korkutucu sesiyle.

"Err," diye yumuşak bir ses geldi. "Benim. Yani, Alec. Alec Lightwood."

Magnus şok olmuş bir biçimde donup kaldı. Alec buradaydı. Neden? Ve neden Magnus buna bu kadar sevinmişti?

Alec yukarı gelmeden önce, Magnus üstünü başını düzelttiğinden emin oldu. Hiçbir zaman ilk seferde kendini ele veren biri olmamıştı. Kendini açmadan önce çocuğun ne istediğinden emin olmalıydı.

Alec kapıda belirdi. Eski bir kazak ve kot pantolon giyiyordu. Magnus, kazağın delik olduğunu fark etti. Çocuğun ciddi bir şekilde moda konusunda yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Çocuğun gözlerinin Magnus'un bedeninde gezinip düşük bel pantolon ve ayakkabılarında durduğunu fark eden Magnus sırıttı. Çok masum bir davranış olduğunu düşünmüştü.

"Alexander Lightwood," dedi Magnus. "Bu ziyareti neye borçluyum?"

Alec, Magnus'un apartmanına bakındı. "Misafirin… var mı?" diye sordu çekinerek.

Magnus, Alec'in bu soruyu sormak için bunca yolu neden geldiğinden emin değildi. Kollarını neredeyse korumacı bir tavırla göğsünde birleştirdi.

"Neden bilmek istiyorsun?" dedi Magnus.

"İçeri gelip seninle konuşmayı umuyordum."

"Hmmm," diye mırıldandı Magnus. Gölge Avcısının vücudunda göz gezdirdi. O kazağın ve bol pantolonun altında mükemmel kaslar olduğunu görebiliyordu. Bu onu meraklandırdı.

"Peki, tamam o zaman." dedi Magnus, Alec'in içeri girmesine izin vererek.

"Çay içer misin?" Alec apartmanı incelerken Magnus puf sandalyeye oturmuştu.

"Tabii."

Magnus parmaklarını şıklattı ve "Joe, Kahve Sanatı"ndan bir kupa chai çayı Alec'in ellerinde belirdi. Alec'in şaşkınlıkla zıplamasından zevk almıştı.

"Melek adına —" dedi Alec.

"Bu ifadeyi seviyorum." diye cevapladı Magnus. "Çok acayip."

Alec ona baktı. "Bu çayı çaldın mı?"

Magnus bu soruyu duymazdan geldi. Gölge Avcısı bu soruyu sormak için de buraya gelmemişti.

"Evet," dedi Magnus. "Neden buraya geldin?"

Alec çayından bir yudum aldı. Sanırım çayın çalıntı olması onu o kadar da rahatsız etmemişti. "Teşekkür etmek istedim," dedi Alec. "Hayatımı kurtardığın için."

Magnus çok şaşırmıştı. Bir Gölge Avcısı, iyileştikten günler sonra şikayet edecek bir faturası olmamasına rağmen, bir Aşağı Dünyalı olan Magnus'a mı gelmişti? Hem de hayatını kurtardığı için teşekkür etmek için? Magnus daha önce böyle bir şey yaşadığını zannetmiyordu.

Göğsünü daha da ortaya çıkararak ellerine ağırlık verdi. Alec'in gözlerinin odağı değişince sevindi. Çocuğun dikkatini dağıtabilmek onu bir şekilde heyecanlandırmıştı.

"Bana teşekkür etmek istedin." dedi Magnus.

"Hayatımı kurtardın," dedi Alec gözlerini Magnus'unkilere çevirerek. "Ama kendimde değildim. Sana teşekkür ettiğimi zannetmiyorum. Yapmak zorunda olmadığını biliyorum. Bu yüzden teşekkürler."

Magnus gözlerinin şaşkınlıkla büyüdüğünün farkındaydı. Kaşlarını o kadar çok kaldırmıştı ki saç çizgisi ile birleştiklerine emindi. "Bir…şey değil?"

"Belki de gitmeliyim."dedi Alec çayını koyarak.

"Bu kadar yolu geldikten sonra mı?" diye sordu Magnus dikleşerek. "Neredeyse tüm Brooklyn'i geçtikten sonra mı? Sadece bana teşekkür etmek için mi geldin?" Magnus kendine engel olamıyordu. İçi dışına vurmuştu ve deli gibi gülümsüyordu. Çocuk onca yolu ona teşekkür etmek için de gelmemişti.

"Bu harcadığın çabaya yazık olurdu." Magnus elini uzattı ve Alec'in yanağına koydu. Alec'in elmacık kemiklerini okşadı ve küçücük bir dokunuşun, çocukta yarattığı tepkiye bayıldı. Alec'in yüzündeki şaşkınlığı görebiliyordu fakat gözlerinde yanan ateşi de kaçırmamıştı.

"Huh," diye mırıldandı Magnus kendi kendine. Elini çocuğun yüzünden çekti. Çocuk Magnus'u çekici buluyordu. Dokunuşa verdiği tepki en azından bunu Magnus'a kesinleştirmişti. Ama o bir Lightwood'du ve Magnus Lightwoodların nasıl olduğunu bilirdi.

"Ne?" dedi Alec. Magnus çocuğun yüzünde endişe gördüğünü düşünüyordu. "Ne oldu?"

"Sen," diye başladı Magnus ama nasıl devam edeceğini bilemedi. Çabuk cevap verememekten hoşlanmamıştı ve Başkan Miyav'ı görünce zaman kazanırcasına onu kaldırdı. "Beklediğim gibi değilsin." dedi Magnus.

"Bir Gölge Avcısından mı?"

"Bir Lightwood'dan."

"Ailemi o kadar iyi tanıdığını fark etmemiştim."

"Aileni yüzyıllardır tanırım." Magnus, çocuğun yüzünde bir işaret aradı, tüm Lightwoodlarda olan bir işaret. Onu diğerlerinden ayıran neydi? "Kız kardeşin mesela, o da bir Lightwood. Sen —"

"Benden hoşlandığını söyledi." dedi Alec damdan düşercesine.

"Ne?" diye sordu Magnus.

"Izzy. Kız kardeşim. Benden hoşlandığını söyledi. Hani arkadaşça olmayanından."

"Arkadaşça olmayanından mı?" dedi Magnus yüzünü kedisinin tüylerine gömerek. "Pardon ama biz on iki yaşında falan mıyız? Isabelle'e bir şey dediğimi hatırlamıyorum…"

"Jace de öyle söyledi." diyerek devam etti Alec. "Benden hoşlandığını söyledi. Zilini çaldığında onun ben olduğumu düşünmüşsün ve ben olmadığım için hayal kırıklığına uğramışsın. Ki bu asla olmaz."

"Olmaz mı?" dedi Magnus. Tabii Jace'in gözle görülebilir bir çekiciliği vardı, ama Jace bunun oldukça farkındaydı. Bu da çekiciliğini azaltıyordu. Alec içlerinde güzel olandı, bu çok barizdi. "Olmalı."

"Hayır. Yani Jace, o…Jace."

"O bir baş belası." dedi Magnus. "Ama sen öyle değilsin. Ki bu bir Lightwood olduğun göz önüne alındığında bir bilmece gibi. Düşük bütçeli Borgiaslar gibi sürekli bir şeyler planlayan bir ailen var. Fakat yüzünde yalanın izi yok. Söylediğin her şeyin direkt olarak söylendiği izlenimini veriyorsun."

"Benimle çıkmak ister misin?" dedi Alec öne doğru eğilerek.

Magnus gözlerini kırptı. Çocuk onu yine şaşırtmıştı. Magnus'u şaşırtmak kolay değildi.

Bu mükemmel hissettirmişti.

"Hah işte. Bundan bahsediyorum." dedi Magnus. "Direkt."

Alec dudağını ısırdı. Gözle görülür bir biçimde Magnus'un cevabı onu germişti — ama neden? Magnus'un hafif flörtü çocuğa verilen ilk ilgi miydi? Belki de ne istediğini bilmiyordu.

"Benimle neden çıkmak istiyorsun?" Magnus sordu, bir yandan Başkan Miyav'ın başını okşuyordu. "Oldukça çekici olmadığımdan değil ama öyle bir sordun ki sanki bir şeyleri çöz—"

"Sadece istiyorum." dedi Alec. "Ve benden hoşlandığını ve bu yüzden evet diyeceğini düşündüm. Deneyebilirim — yani deneyebiliriz —" Alec yüzünü ellerine gömdü. "Belki de bu bir hataydı."

Magnus ne olduğunu fark etti.

"Eşcinsel olduğunu kimse biliyor mu?" diye sordu Magnus.

Magnus, cevabını Alec'in hızla kalkan başında buldu. Nefesi de hızlanmıştı. Savaş ya da kaç tepkisiydi bu.

"Clary," dedi Alec boğuk bir sesle. "Bu… bu bir kazaydı. Ve Izzy, ama o hiçbir şey demedi."

"Ebeveynlerin bilmiyor. Jace de mi bilmiyor?" dedi Magnus. Magnus, Jace'in Alec'in parabataisi olduğundan emindi. Alec'in kendini bu kadar yakın bir arkadaşından saklaması tuhaftı.

"Hayır, hayır ve onların bilmesini istemiyorum, özellikle Jace'in."

"Bence ona söyleyebilirsin." dedi Magnus. Alec'i iyileştirmek için enstitüye vardığında, Alec'in kız kardeşi Isabelle'in Jace hakkında konuşmasını hatırladı. "Öleceğini düşündüğünde yapboz parçaları gibi dağıldı. Seni önemsiyor—"

"Söylememeyi tercih ederim." dedi Alec birazcık hızlıca. Hala hızlı nefes alıp veriyordu. Magnus bu olayın arkasında başka şeyler olduğunu düşündü. Alec'in Jace'in bilmesini istememesinin başka bir sebebi olmalıydı.

"Daha önce kimseyle çıkmadım," dedi Alec kısık bir sesle. "Daha önce kimseyi öpmedim. Kimseyi. Izzy benden hoşlandığını söyledi, ben de düşündüm ki—"

"Anlayışsız biri değilim," dedi Magnus ki bu doğruydu ama evcilik de oynamazdı. "Ama benden hoşlanıyor musun? Eşcinsel olmak demek kendini herhangi bir erkeğe atabileceğin anlamına gelmez ve sırf onlar kız olmadığı için bu kabul edilebilir bir şey demek değildir. Hala hoşlanıp hoşlanmadığın insanlar vardır."

"Evet," dedi Alec bir süre sonra. "Senden hoşlanıyorum."

Magnus kendini yine şaşırmış bir şekilde buldu. Alec çok açık sözlüydü. Alec Lightwood'u çok merak ediyordu, tanıştığı diğer Lightwoodlardan çok farklıydı. Bu onun ilgisini çekmişti, o mavi gözlere karşı hissettikleri de öyle. Mavi gözlü bir Lightwood — gerçekten nadirdi.

"Çok ilginç," dedi Magnus. "Genlerin. Gözlerin, bu renk —" Magnus, zihnini dolduran Lightwoodları temizlemek için başını salladı.

"Tanıdığın Lightwoodların mavi gözleri yok muydu?"

"Yeşil gözlü canavarlar," dedi Magnus sırıtarak. Magnus Başkan Miyav'ı yere bıraktı. Kedi, Alec'e doğru gitti ve bacağına sürtündü.

"Başkan senden hoşlanıyor," dedi Magnus ve bahanesinin bu olmasında karar kıldı. Kimseye açılmamış olan bir Gölge Avcısı ile çıkmak için bahanesi buydu. Sıradanların dediği gibi heteroseksüel olan en yakın arkadaşına aşık olan yani kısacası ne halt yediği hakkında bir fikri olmayan biriyle çıkmak için bahanesi buydu. Kedisi ondan hoşlanıyordu. Ne mükemmel bahane ama! Catarina kesinlikle buna inanırdı.

"Bu iyi bir şey mi?"

"Kedimin hoşlanmadığı kimseyle çıkmam," dedi Magnus kolaylıkla ve ayağa kalktı. Bu, tabii ki, bir yalandı. Kedisi doğmadan yüzyıllar önce de birileriyle çıkıyordu.

"O zaman Cuma gecesi diyelim mi?" Ne yapıyordu? Bu büyük ihtimalle en kötü fikriydi! Ragnor'un asla öğrenmemesi gerekiyordu. Onun dalga geçmesine katlanamazdı.

Ama kendine engel olamamış ve kabul etmişti. Alec her türlü ilgisini çekmeyi başarmıştı.

"Gerçekten mi?" dedi Alec sesinde bariz bir rahatlamayla. Hissettiği tüm hisler yüzüne yansıyordu. "Benimle çıkmak mı istiyorsun?"

"Elde edilmesi zoru oynamayı kes, Alexander. İşleri zorlaştırıyorsun." dedi Magnus. Tekrardan sırıtıyordu.

"Hadi gel. Seni yolcu edeyim." Magnus kapıya doğru yol aldı, Alec onun tam arkasındaydı. Alec'in aklı başka yerlerde görünüyordu, neredeyse kapıya toslayacaktı.

Alec sakarlığından kurtulmaya çalışırken Magnus onun için endişelenmişti ve birden çocuğu öpmek istedi. En son ne zaman sırf birini öpmek istediği için öptüğünü hatırlayamıyordu. Romantik bir öpücük. _Alec'in ilk öpücüğü olacak,_ diye düşündü Magnus ve bundan hoşlandı.

"Ne oldu?" dedi Alec, Magnus'un ona nasıl baktığını fark edince.

"Kimseyi öpmedin mi?" dedi Magnus. "Hiç kimseyi mi?"

"Hayır," dedi Alec. "Gerçek bir öpücük—"

"Buraya gel." dedi Magnus ve Alec'i dirseklerinden tutarak kendine çekti. Elini Alec'in çenesinin altına koydu ve yüzünü Magnus'unkine yaklaştırdı. Çocuğu nazikçe öptü ve bununla Alec'in nefesi kesiliverdi. Alec nasıl öpüşmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu ama istekliydi ve Magnus'un dilini memnuniyetle karşıladı. Magnus, şimdi Alec'in içinden geçen heyecanı neredeyse hissedebiliyordu. Gölge Avcısından bu tepkiyi alabilmesi hoşuna gitti. Her nasılsa onu biraz kendini beğenmiş yaptı.

Magnus yine şaşırarak sıçradı. Alec'in elleri Magnus'un belini bulmuş ve gömleğinin içine girmişti. Anında rahatlayarak elini Alec'in mükemmel kaslı kollarından, ardından yontulmuş göğsünden aşağı indirdi. Sonunda Alec'in kot pantolonundaki kemer halkalarını buldu ve bunu, onu yaklaştırmak için kullandı. Magnus, Alec'in ağzını serbest bıraktı ve Alec'in boynuna doğru yol aldı. Alec'in, bacaklarını jöleye döndürdüğü gibi duvardan biraz aşağı kaydığını fark edince çok mutlu oldu. Alec duvarın dibine düşmeden önce, Magnus geri çekildi.

Alec suratı kıpkırmızıydı ve biraz erimiş gibi görünüyordu. Alec'in kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki, Magnus onu neredeyse duyabildiğini düşünüyordu.

"Şimdi öpüştün," dedi Magnus. Alec'in arkasına uzandı ve kapıyı açtı. "Cuma günü görüşürüz?"

Alec boğazını temizledi. Neredeyse sersemlemiş görünüyordu. Aniden Alec öne uzanıp Magnus'un gömleğinin önünü tuttu ve Magnus'u kendine doğru çekti. Magnus tökezledi ve sonra Alec onu öptü. Sert ve hızlıydı, ıslak ve tecrübesizceydi ama o kadar hevesliydi ki. Magnus çocuğa hakkını vermek zorundaydı.

Magnus, Gölge Avcısının ellerini göğsüne bastırdığında kalbinin bir atışı atladığını hissetti. Ona neler oluyordu?

Alec öpücükten ayrıldı ve Magnus'un gömleğini bırakarak geri çekildi.

"Cuma." dedi. Alec aşağı inerek geri çekildi.

Magnus o uzaklaşırken bakakaldı. Kendini Alec'in mavi gözlerine bakarken buldu. Magnus yine sırıtarak kollarını çaprazladı.

"Lightwoodlar," dedi Magnus. "Her zaman son sözü onlar söyleyecekler ya."

Magnus kapıyı kapattı, sonra Alec'in merdivenlerden aşağı sıçradığını duydu. _Kesinlikle bir Lightwood'du,_ diye düşündü Magnus, ama çok garip olanından.

Kendini açığa vuramayan, utangaç, güvensiz, sarışınlara ilgi duyan çok garip bir Lightwood'un Magnus'la bir randevusu vardı. Amanın. Yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Bu randevu bir felakete dönüşebilirdi. İhtiyacı olan şey, yedek bir plandı.

Magnus, onu aramaya karar vermeden önce Catarina'nın numarasının yarısını tuşlamıştı bile.

"Bir sır saklamana yemin etmeni istiyorum," dedi Magnus telefonu açar açmaz. "Ve kesinlikle Ragnor'a söyleyemezsin!"

Catarina, "Sana da merhaba Magnus" dedi. "Bu kadar önemli olan nedir?"

"İlk önce yemin etmelisin," dedi Magnus. "Çok ciddiyim, Catarina."

"Tamam, tamam," dedi Catarina yorgun bir şekilde. "Aptal sırrını koruyacağına yemin ederim, her neyse."

Magnus, "Alec Lightwood bana çıkma teklifi etti." dedi.

"Bir Gölge Avcısı mı?" Catarina soyadını tanıyarak sordu.

"Evet," dedi Magnus. "Parti verdiğimde buraya Clary ile geldi ve kendisiyle flört etmekten kendimi alıkoyamadım."

"Şey Magnus, çoğu şeyle flört ediyorsun, bu yüzden şaşırmadım. Bunun neden bu kadar önemli bir şey olduğunu anlamıyorum."

"Kabul ettim," dedi Magnus.

"Anladım," dedi Catarina. "Onunla çıkmayı kabul etmenin nedeni Lightwood'ların gerizekalı olduğunu düşünmen ve onlara bebeklerini yoldan çıkarabileceğini göstermek istemen mi?"

Magnus, "Lightwood'ların gerizekalı olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi. "Bu tam da yapacağım bir şeye benziyor. Kahretsin."

"Hayır, tam olarak değil." dedi Catarina. "Günde on iki saat alaycı takılıyorsun ama neredeyse hiç kindar birisi değilsin. Bütün o simli şeylerin altında iyi bir kalbin var."

Magnus bunun teknik olarak doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Kalbi iyi olan Catarina'ydı ama onunla çelişmeye zahmet etmedi. Bu konuşmayı daha önce yapmışlardı.

Catarina, "Bu yüzden kabul etmiş olsan bile kimse seni suçlayamaz." dedi. "Çemberden sonra değil, tüm olanlardan sonra değil."

"Hayır," dedi Magnus. Alec'in masum bakışlarını, Magnus'un vücudunda dolaştığını hatırladı. Ne söylemeye geldiğini sorduğunda Alec'in titreyen ellerini ve güzelce kızarmasını düşündü.

"Muhtemelen kötü bir fikir — muhtemelen son on yıl içindeki en kötü fikrim — ancak bunun ebeveynleriyle hiçbir ilgisi yok. Onun yüzünden evet dedim."

"Randevunuzda iyi şanslar," dedi bir an sonra.

"Sağol," dedi Magnus. "Ama iyi şansa ihtiyacım yok, yardıma ihtiyacım var. Sadece bu randevuya gidiyorum, bunun iyi geçeceği anlamına gelmiyor. Çok etkileyiciyim, ancak tango yapmak için iki kişi gerekiyor."

"Magnus, en son tango yapmaya ne olduğunu hatırla. Ayakkabıların uçtu ve neredeyse birisini öldürüyordun."

"Bu bir metafordu. O bir Gölge Avcısı, o bir Lightwood ve sarışınlara ilgi duyuyor. O randevularda felaket olabilir. Kaçış stratejisine ihtiyacım var. Eğer randevu tam bir felaketse, sana 'İptal.' diye mesaj atacağım. Sonra beni arayacaksın ve benim uzman İblis Efendisi yeteneklerimin ihtiyaç duyulduğu korkunç bir acil durum olduğunu söyleyeceksin. Bana yardım eder misin? "

"Sana yardım edeceğim," dedi uzun bir aradan sonra. Magnus, sadece sesini duyarak bile yüzünü resmedebiliyordu. Öfkeli bakışını atıyordu. "Ama bu yüzyılın bütün randevu hakkını kullandın ve bana borçlusun."

"Pazarlık ama bu," dedi Magnus.

"Her şey yolunda giderse," dedi Catarina, "Düğününde sağdıcın olmak istiyorum" dedi.

"Şimdi kapatıyorum." Magnus, Gölge Avcısı ile o kadar ileri gitmeyecekti. Sadece eğlenceli bir randevu istiyordu. Hayatı son zamanlarda çok sıkıcıydı. Bu onun için iyi olurdu.

Şimdi, Alec ile buluşmasında ne yapmalıydı? Alec bu konuda yeniydi, bu yüzden Magnus yemeğin en iyi seçenek olduğuna karar verdi. Güzel ve basit. En sevdiği restoran işini görürdü. Magnus kurtadamın orayı oldukça iyi işlettiğini biliyordu ve mükemmel yemekleri vardı.

En önemli şey elbette kıyafetini seçmekti. Magnus, gardırobundan kıyafet seçerken ne kadar eğlendiğine inanamadı. Sonunda bir çift kırmızı Ferragamo pantolonunda, eşleşen ayakkabıları ve gömleği olmayan siyah bir ipek yelekte karar kıldı çünkü kolları ve omuzlarını ortaya çıkararak onları inanılmaz gösteriyordu.

Alec'in gözlerinin yeleklerini görünce ne yapacağını düşündükçe mutlu oldu. Magnus, Alec'in randevu için ne yapacağını merak etti. Sadece aynı eski kazağı mı giyerdi? Çocuğun dövüş kıyafetleri dışında başka bir şeyi var mıydı? Alec'in en azından çaba sarf etmesini umuyordu. Alec eski kazaklarda bu kadar güzel görünüyorsa...

Magnus kendini Cuma gününü dört gözle beklerken buldu.


End file.
